


Suspended

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Bottom Castiel, Dom Dean, Dom Sam, M/M, Multi, Omega Castiel, Rough Sex, Shibari, Sub Castiel, Switch Sam, Teasing, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cas needs a little punishment... It turns into a bit of a reward.





	Suspended

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober and Inktober Day 23 (shibari and Matrix).  
> Also written for SPN ABO Bingo Square: Shibari
> 
> **As of now there are no plans to continue any Kinktober ficlets, they are meant to be just quick little reads for you guys.**

“This is silly, Dean,” Cas grumbled, shifting as the final knot was tied. His body was suspended above the floor, intricate knots forming pentagrams and other designs all over his skin with ropes to hold him up. He was facing the floor, his knees tied bent and open, defenseless.

“Are you comfortable?”

“Quite. But why _this_ film?”

“The movie was Sam’s idea. I don’t get it but he said it’d be a great way to punish you. More than just the suspension. He’ll be in here in a minute.”

“I’m here now, actually,” Sm said, entering the room. Dean grinned, going over and pressing a kiss to his mouth.

“Everything good?”

“Yep. Bunker to ourselves. How’s he doing?”

“Good. Wanna check the knots?”

“The one in your pants or the rope ones?” Sam teased. Dean took a halfhearted swing that Sam easily sidestepped as he headed over to Cas.

He checked the knots as he spoke. “Do you know why we’re doing this, Cas?”

He nodded, sighing softly when Sam gave his bound cock a stroke. “I came without permission.”

“And not on a knot,” Sam added.

“Twice,” Dean said from across the room. Cas nodded again.

“I’m sorry, Sam.”

“I know you are, angel. But rules are rules.”

“But why the film? Surely the Matrix isn’t that bad of a movie.“

“It’s a _great_ movie,” Dean argued.

“No. It’s not. So you get to watch it while we play with you. Dean here knows every line. If you can’t go back and forth with him quoting it accurately after we’re done... Your punishment starts over.”

Cas swallowed hard, glancing at the tv in front of him. “I understand.”

“And while you do that... We’re gonna have fun with you.” Sam grabbed one of the thick, knotted ropes and tugged, causing Cas to sway back and forth slowly.

The problem wasn’t exactly the movie, Cas realized. On an average day, he probably wouldn’t have minded curling up with Dean on the couch and watching it. The problem was that his Alpha’s were behind him. When the film started so did their fingers, working together to loosen his already slick hole.Their hands traveled everywhere else as well, raising goosebumps between the strips of rope.

Just short of an hour, their fingers were removed. Even watching the movie, Cas could hear the wet sounds of their mouths as they made out behind him. He longed to watch, the alphas had a dynamic he’d never experienced before.

When the tongue brushed against his hole Cas nearly screamed. He knew it was Sam; Sam was the gentle one during this - playing with the furled, fluttering rim and nipping sensitive skin around his hole. Dean was just as good, but opposite. He drove deep, fucking Cas open on his tongue.

Now however, as the sound of gagging filled the room, Cas realized Dean had a different job with his tongue. He glanced back as much as he could, enough to see Sam’s hips pistoning against Dean’s face, driving the length of his cock into his resisting throat.

They switched after not too long, Dean’s tongue working it’s way into Cas’ hole. As it did, Sam gave a quiet moan. Cas looked back again, knowing he really should be watching the movie - but his lovers were just too interesting. Sam was under Dean, working his ass back on Dean’s hard cock. As alphas, it was frowned upon when they had sex, but Sam and Dean were different. Sam loved the feeling Dean stretching him open, tying to him like he was an omega.

They remained like this for a while, Dean’s tongue loosening Cas’ hole, torture as he tried to focus on the film. The brothers fucked hard behind him, the wet slap of their skin making Cas ache.

Cas barely noticed the silence of the room, struggling so hard to focus on the film. Sam came up next to him, surprising him. “Like the movie?”

Cas nodded, noting the wet trail of lube dribbling down his thigh. “Good. Just about over. Pay attention.” He disappeared again.

Cas screamed when Sam’s cock nudged into his hole, picking up a brutal pace immediately. Just when he got used to it, Sam pulled out and Dean pressed in, doing the same. Cas sobbed when he pulled out to let Sam replace him, over and over, not letting Cas adjust to either.

Finally Dean pulled out and Sam didn’t replace him. Cas’ hole throbbed, fluttering as it tried to close back up.

“I’m gonna come... What do you wanna do?” Sam asked.

“Knot his hole.”

“Double knot?” Dean made a small noise, the spoke.

“No. I wanna knot my little brother. You cool with that.”

Sam huffed a laugh. “Always.”

His cock slipped back into Cas’ hole, thrusts already erratic as he chased his orgasm.

“You are _not_ to come, Castiel,” he warned as his knot swelled.

“I w—won’t,” Cas mumbled as he struggled to focus on the screen.

Cas wasn’t sure he could keep his promise when Sam finally tied with him. His come flooded Cas’ hole, quiet moans slipping from his mouth as Dean fucked into him relentlessly.

Cas’ eyes grew heavy, the ache in his balls overpowering his need to watch the film, to learn. Being an angel afforded him an advantage, but even he was only so strong. Behind him, Sam groaned, his entire body shuddering. Dean’s muffled grunt gave away that he’d been knotted as well, pinned between his omega and alpha until both knots went down.

Cas wasn’t entirely sure he knew the movie by heart yet as the credits rolled. Certainly not as well as Dean did. But as the throb of Sam’s cock drew his attention to the situation, the rub of the knots all over his skin – Cas knew he wouldn’t mind being punished a little longer.


End file.
